Follow the Stone
by AnimeandFanficLover
Summary: Kesandra "Keke" Grey finds herself trapped within an unknown country with no understanding of how she got there. All she remembered was her friend performing a magic trick and then flash of blue light. With the help of two boys, would she ever get home?
1. Lost

**(A/N: Here's a new story. In all honesty, this was how "Stuck in Amestris" should have been until I transformed it into a parody when I read someone else's parody OC fic. This is a black OC. That's all. Okay, well, enjoy! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.)**

* * *

Lost

"Are you ready?"

Those are the last words I heard before a flash of blue light blinded my vision.

I was at my friend's house having a sleepover. She wanted to show me some sort of trick from some anime she watched. I forgot the name. Though, I had a vague feeling it was something I wanted to see, but kept putting it off because of other anime like "Bunny Girl Senpai" and "Kaguya-sama: Love is a War". All I remember is that it was about two cyborg looking brothers on a quest and something to do with alchemy. You know? That dead science that was said to create gold. I heard the series was really freakin' good! Too bad I never have time to watch it. I promised myself I would watch it after I finished watching "Snow White with the Red Hair" and any new episodes of the "Pokemon: Sun and Moon" anime I've missed.

Too bad none of this can happen as I currently find myself in the middle of an unknown town. I was confused. How did I get here? I was _just_ at Anna's house, observing her as she drew some sort of circle on a piece, and now I'm here.

Where is this place? Am I dreaming? Maybe I fell asleep. That does tend to happen when I least expect it. I pinch my cheek really hard. Ow! I quickly let go. Okay, I'm not dreaming. Then where the hell am I?

I gazed down at myself to see that I was wearing a purple tank top and black shorts. My sleepwear attire. I was completely barefooted. In my peripheral vision, I could see pedestrians giving me odd looks. I just ignored them. I didn't have time to deal with the idiocy of some people.

I felt a weight in my left hand. I glanced over and was surprised to see it was my black backpack. I must have unconsciously grabbed it during the flash.

I sigh of relief escaped me. This is great! I could call my mom or Anna or the police, so someone could take me home. Wait…! Scratch that last one. If I told them what happened, they might lock me up, thinking I'm on drugs or something.

I shrugged my shoulders. I opened the right side pouch of where I kept my Samsung J3 Prime. My Jolteon keychain, favorite Eeveelution by the way, dangled from it. I hurriedly flipped open my phone and dialed the first number I saw, which was Anna's. It didn't take long for the operated to announce that my phone was disconnected.

What the hell?

I stared at my phone in confusion. I shook my head, dialing Anna's number again. And just like last time, there was no service.

I grumbled and cursed angrily under my breath, dialing my mom's number this time. I got the same response _again_!

"Are you fucking serious?"

I was becoming seriously pissed off now. Why is there no phone service around here? As a last ditch effort, I tried dialling 911, and surprise, surprise, it didn't work.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?!" I roared out to the heavens. Some pedestrians became startled from my outburst. They stared at me like I was crazy. I couldn't really blame them for thinking. I was acting like a crazy bitch.

Though who the hell could blame me? I was stuck in the middle of f-ing nowhere with no damn phone service. I just sighed in defeat, and stuffed my phone back in my pocket. There was no point in having it out, if I couldn't use it.

"Hello?"

I jumped when a voice came out of nowhere and startled. I whipped my hair to see a girl, perhaps a little older than me. Her skin was a honey white color, her blue shone with naivety and innocence, and she had long, dark brown hair with dyed pink bangs.

She looked at me worriedly as if she found a lost kitten in the street. "May I help you? Are you lost?" she asked concerned.

I kept my mouth shut, contemplating my options. My mom always taught me, drilled into my head to never go with strangers, no matter how nice they seemed. I wondered if I should have my stranger danger alarm on, lie to this woman, and high tail it out of here?

Although, it's not like I have any other options. I was lost. My phone doesn't work. I was stuck in an unknown town. This woman could actually be helpful to me. Maybe give me some directions. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? I get more lost?

_Being kidnapped_._ Murdered_._ Have my bag stolen_.

My mind went on a tangent, though it did have a good point. But I was willing to take those risks, if I meant where the hell am I and what happened to me.

I put on my best polite smile. "Uh, yes. I'm lost. Do you know where I am?"

The girl's lips split upward into kind grin. "You're in Liore," she announced enthusiastically.

That answer only caused me to become even more confused. Liore? Where the hell is that? I was not much for geography, but I was pretty sure there was no city in the U.S. by the name of Liore. Maybe it was a town located in another country, like Germany or Russia or something. It did have an European feel to it.

Then my dark eyes went wide with shock. That would mean that somehow I traveled halfway across the world! I could almost faint from the absurdity of it. Shit just keeps getting crazier and crazier.

"Are you okay?"

I gazed over the girl, who was giving me a worrisome look as she witnessed my minor mental breakdown. Bless her kindness! I needed something to cheer me up from this madness.

"No, I'm not okay," I replied, feeling a sense of depression and anxiety coming on. "I'm lost. I don't know where I am. I need help."

She shot me a look of pity before smiling once more. "Father Cornello could help you!" she pronounced cheerfully.

I only raised my eyebrow even more. "Father Cornello? Who's that?"

"Father Cornello is a miracle worker!"

I half listened to her rant, worshipping the priest like he was a God or something. Just by listening to her alone I could already tell she was a fanatical religious freak. I wasn't interested in anything she was saying. All I was interested in was whether this Father Cornello could get me home or not.

"Could you just take me to this Father Cornello?" I finally cut her off, tiredly. I was exhausted. My breakdown must have drowned all my energy.

"Oh, yes, of course!" she replied, happily, innocent blue eyes sparkling. "Follow me, please!"

And so I did.

* * *

I followed her through the crowd, ignoring all the people giving me strange looks while staring at my feet. Yeah, I was barefoot. What of it? It's not like I had any choice. They need to stop staring though. They act like they never seen feet before.

We twisted around a few corners and pathways, making small talk along the way. I learned that the woman's name was Rose. Hmm, nice name. As a response, I told her my name was Kesandra Grey. She gave me an odd look and commented that my name was weird.

I just waved her off, not really upset. It's just a name. Not something to get serious over. "You can just call me Keke for short, Rose," I stated.

She smiled pleasantly. "Okay, Keke. Oh! Here we are!" She pointed her finger over in excitement at a church.

I just rose my brow at it. Guess, this Father Cornello really was a priest. Just by the structure and the statues lying about this wasn't a Chirstian or a Catholic church. What kind of religion was it? Jewish? No, it didn't have the Star of David or anything like that. Was it a new religion? People always got to come with something new to keep up with the times.

Rose led me inside and into the alter. "Wait inside here," she told me, giving me an apologetic yet hopeful look. "There's some stuff I need to do. Then I'll inform Father Cornello of your arrival and troubles. Would you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved her off. "Go do what you got to do. I'll be fine. I have nothing better to do." You know, for a lost person, I was pretty relaxed. Maybe since I was lost anyway, a few minor detours wasn't going to kill me. As long as I find a way to get back home by the end of the day, it's all good.

She nodded her head. "Sorry," Rose apologized once again before taking off and leaving me here all by my lonesome.

I let out a tired sigh. All that walking was killing my legs, and let me tell you, it's not pleasant walking on the hot ground barefooted. I thought my feet were going to catch on fire.

I dragged my feet over to a pew that looked the most isolated. Somewhere it would be hard for a person to spot me after a few quick glances. I sat down, trying to get as comfortable as possible, and laid my backpack down next to my feet. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and a pair of headphones from my bag's side pouch. Might as well listen to some music while I wait. I was going to bring out my laptop and see if there's any new episodes of Pokemon to watch, but decided not to. It was rude to have a laptop out in a church. Didn't want to get caught and be in trouble. Phone was fine. I could easily hide it if I wanted to.

I strolled through my songs. My list of anime songs, and blasted the classic Pokemon theme song. Yes, I was a Pokemon nerd, okay? I love everything about Pokemon. I love the game, I love the anime, and I love the music, the Japanese version more so than the English ones though, but I love them both, nonetheless. I just love Pokemon. I've been playing it since I was five. I remembered my first Pokemon game was Pokemon Yellow, but I didn't have the Gameboy Color, so I had to play it on my N64 connect it to my Pokemon Stadium. I wasn't angry or displeased on _how_ I played. As long as I could that's all that mattered to me.

I just laid across the pew. I closed my eyes to the sound of Pokemon themes softly blasting in my ear. Rose can wake me up when she's ready for me this Father Cornello guy.

* * *

By the time I woke up, I could hear the sound of two people arguing. One was Rose, but the other was unfamiliar. It sounded like a young male's voice though. His tone came across as arrogant and mocking. I did feel a little bit of anger at him for talking down Rose. They were having a religion vs. science debate it seemed.

The more I listened to them talk, the more angrier I became. I was all up for people having their own opinions and beliefs, but they gave them no right to talk down to other people just because their beliefs are different than theirs. If the boy wanted to worship science as if it was the next Bible that was fine, but doesn't he know it's rude to mock Rose for believing in God. He sounded like one of those dumbasses on a YouTube comment spouting butthurt remarks acting like he knows everything. And Rose shouldn't try to force people to worship the same religion she does. That just stupid and retarded. It makes her come off as a damn fool.

I had enough!

Stuffing my phone back into my pocket and grabbing my bag, I slowly snuck up behind the dumbass blonde. A person wearing a giant suit of armor took notice of me. I was going to question his choice of clothes. I gave the blonde a good smack at the back of his fathead while nonchalantly walking past him.

"Hey!" he yelled, his hand tending to the place where his head was possibly bruised.

I just ignored him, marching up to Rose with a polite smile on my face. "Is Father Cornello ready to see me?" I asked her patiently.

"Uh, yeah," Rose grinned, seeming to forget her anger and frustration. "He should he would be with you in a minute. He needs to get ready first."

I nodded in appreciation, feeling quite pleased. I could wait. "By the way, what kind of church is this anyway?"

Rose beamed, her blue eyes sparkling with enthusiasm and glee. "This is the church of the Sun God, Leto! Are you religious?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Kinda. But I go to a different kind of church."

"That's great!" She clapped her hands together in joy. "So you believe in God, too?"

"Yes," I replied with a shrug, sitting down at a nearby pew. My dark eyes gaze at the blonde giving me a disapproving look. I frowned at that. What? Did I say something wrong?

"What are you looking at?" I said offended.

"God is nothing more than a foreign concept," the blonde stated matter of factly in the same arrogant tone he used to talk down to Rose. I felt myself twitch. Not because he was already labeling me stupid for believing in God, but he was dissing me belief like it was wrong. Hey! My opinion was my own, and no one tells me what to do. He was already starting to piss me off. I ought to set him straight right now. He could talk to Rose like that, but not me. I don't play that.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled angrily. "Boy, you coming in here talking to me like that? I ought to smack you into a another race."

He frowned. I could see the helmet of the armor tilt in confusion. They probably couldn't get my metaphor. Well, maybe the gist of it, if the blonde's angry frown was any indication.

"That's not possible," he pointed out, glaring at me.

"I could make it possible, you punk ass, chemical reciting, diary reading, fact checking, toilet bowl head, piss colored eyed son of a bitch. Who the hell do you think you are talking down to people? You coming in here dressed like Ms. Little Red Riding Hood like you is the fact police or something. You're fucking arms look like twigs. Now, take your white ass back to the forest where you came from."

I could see the blonde's fists clenched, an angry growl erupted from his throat. "Shut up, you brat!" he roared, resisting the urge to lunge at me. "I'm not the one in here without any shoes!"

"And why the hell are you staring at my feet? What? Do you see money between my toes? Am I growing fruit? Is your ass hungry? You're a complete idiot, acting like you've never seen feet before. Are you looking for your nest?"

At the point, the blonde's face turned completely red. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD FIT BETWEEN PEOPLE'S TOES?!"

I leaned back, slightly surprised by his outburst. The armor held his arm back from striking me.

"Miss," the armor spoke, his voice a lot younger than it should be given his size. I was confused by that. "You probably shouldn't call brother the s-word. He's really sensitive about his height."

I furrowed my brows. Brothers? Those two were brothers? They looked nothing alike. But then again, the other boy was wearing a suit of armor. Who knows what he looks? For all I knew they could have similar traits.

"Well, keep your brother in line," I retorted, the usual sass in my voice still ringing. "Your brother come in looking at both me and Rose like we're crazy. He's the one coming in here dressed like garbage, reciting chemicals and shit like it's the next bible."

I stared mockingly at the glowering blonde. "Boy, this is you. This is how you act like." I pretended to open up a random book, flipping pages, stating the same chemicals I heard him recite while he was talking to Rose in an imitating, mocking voice of his. "That's how you act like. I should knock your name right out of existence."

The blonde was now struggling fruitlessly against his brother's arms, desperately trying to grab at me. "Let me go, Al! I'm gonna tear her apart!" he roared, enraged.

I smirked. My job was done. My anger was due to being satisfied with putting the blonde in his place. I turned back towards Rose, who had an uneasy expression on her face, her eyes darting between me and the dumbass.

"When can I met Father Cornello?"

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of the first chapter! How did you like it? Leave any comments, please!)**


	2. A Little Nuisance

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter of "Follow the Stone". Wow, I never knew this story would get some positive feedback. Makes me what the dish out the next chapter as quickly as possible. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to everyone who followed, faved, and reviewed the first chapter!)**

* * *

A Little Nuisance

"When can I meet Cornello?"

I glared at the annoying girl. Who the hell does she think she is?

When she noticed my glaring, she narrowed her eyes, shooting me a challenging look. Then she had the gall to scoff at me, smugly turning her back on me.

Urgh! This girl was infuriating! I never met someone as irritating as her. Never in my life have I wanted strangle someone right after meeting. Except when people comment on my height, but that's beside the point. The point is this girl was pissing me off!

Despite my fuming anger, I took a moment to take in the appearance of this new girl for...future reference. The girl didn't look Amestrian. She had dark skin. Dark brown skin to be exact. Her eyes were slitted and her dark brown, nearly black in color. Her nose was more pronounced and pointy. Her face was rounder than most girls and her cheekbones were lower. Her hair was black, straight, and long, reaching all the way down to her lower back. Her whole entire consisted of purple tank top and a pair of black shorts. Although, she wasn't wearing any shoes, which was really weird. Who walks around barefooted?

"I'm sorry, Keke," Rose replied, apologetic. So, the annoying girl's name was Keke?

"Who is this Father Cornello anyway? Is he really as great as you said, Rose? Can he actual help me?" Keke asked, her eyes narrowed in skepticism.

It was obvious Rose was ignorant of the girl's skepticism, her blue eyes sparkling with worship. "Of course he can!" she happily and stupidly, I might add, tried to reassure the dark skinned girl. "Father Cornello can create miracles! I'm sure he can help you. Just have faith in God."

I snorted at Rose's naivety. God? Haven't Rose learned anything during our conversation? There's no such thing as God. God is an unprovable concept. A concept with no real laws or science. I'm a scientist. I don't believe in gods or creators or any ridiculous concept like that.

"Do you really believe that this guy, this _priest_, can bring the dead back to life?" Keke questioned with a raised, dark brow, and her lips pressed together in a frown of disbelief.

Even though I was still pissed off at the girl, I found some smug satisfaction that _someone_ in this damn religion was smart enough to realize how ludicrous Father Cornello's claim about reviving the dead was.

"If you have enough faith, Keke, then God shall reward you with the gift of your loved one!" Rose preached, strongly. "Father Cornello was granted the power of miracles from Leto. He could surely bring the dead back to life!"

"Miracles?" Keke asked, confused. "You mean that magic trick he did earlier?"

I decided to step into the conversation. It kinda annoyed me that this girl was confusing alchemy with magic. "It's not magic. It's alchemy," I corrected, sternly, crossing my arms in irritation.

Keke shot her puzzling gaze on me now. "Alchemy? What's that?"

"Alchemy is a science," I answered her, smartly. "It follows the Law of Equivalent Exchange. But somehow Cornello is ignoring the law," I finished with a cocky grin, daring her to counter my argument like Rose.

"Because he's performing miracles!" Rose shots in with passionate anger, but I ignore her, my eyes completely fixed on the dark skinned girl.

Keke stayed silent for a moment as if processing my words. "You're a wordy bastard, aren't I?" she deadpanned.

I simply stared at her utterly baffled. My face then set into a scowl.

"The Law of Equivalent Exchange? What the hell is that?" she questioned, her own frown forming.

I decided to educate her. Hopefully, I get into her thick head that Cornello isn't a miracle maker, but an alchemist. And I wanted to knock her down a peg or two.

"The Law of Equivalent Exchange is the basis of all alchemy," I explained. "To gain something, something of equal value must be lost. But Cornello wasn't obeying the laws. He turned organic matter into inorganic matter. With alchemy, that shouldn't be possible. He should only be able turn that petal into something with the same properties as-"

"Nerd!"

Her sudden, loud outburst startled me, causing me to stop in my explanation. Once I regained my senses, I glared at her, my anger rising. I was slowly losing my patience with this girl.

"What did you call me?" I growled, my voice dangerously.

"I called you a nerd, shorty! Hard of hearing?" she bit back, mockingly.

Though, my mind lingered on a single word. Shorty? Did she just call me a shorty?! "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEANSPROUT SO SHORT THEY COULD BE SEEN BY A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!" I roared, enraged. My face red with wrathful fury, I furiously lunged at the temporarily stunned girl.

Before I could punch the girl's face in, I was held back.

"Brother!" I could hear Al sigh in exasperation. "Calm down!"

"Wh-what the fuck is that?!" Keke's voice screeched out in utter shock and bewilderment.

My eyes glared, coldly at her as she continued to gape at Al with a mixed expression of appalled and flabbergasted. The fact that I could feel my brother's aura of sadness coming out in waves just reminded me that it's my fault Al's stick living as an empty suit of armor. Still! That gave this girl no fucking right to stare him like he was some sort of freak of nature.

"There's no need to be frightened, miss," Al spoke, gently, albeit a bit awkwardly as well. "My name's Alphonse Elric. I-"

He was unexpectedly interrupted by Keke's excited, girlish squeal.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" she squealed in absolute glee. "You are just adorable! So fucking cute!"

I was left completely stunned and speechless by this dark skinned girl's sudden change in demeanor.

I glanced over at Al to find he was just as confused and speechless of the weirdo's enthusiasm as I was.

The girl in question was still screaming in joyful excitement. She was practically jumping up and down now. She gleeful rushed over to Al, examining him and checking him out as if he was prized work of art.

"Such perfection!" Keke gushed out, her dark eyes twinkling, stars shining brightly within them. She lightly touched Al's arm, feeling the cold, smooth surface with the pads of her fingers. "What an exquisite masterpiece! So menacing and brutal…! So beautiful! Aww! SO WONDERFUL!"

"Um, miss?" Al finally spoke, awkwardly nervous. I'm sure it was because he was unfamiliar. Most people are either afraid or intimidated by his appearance. This was the first time some actually admired his armored body. Of course it would leave him feeling embarrassed and flustered.

One of Keke's hands was on his shoulder spikes, and the other was touching his gloved hand. "You shouldn't do that. It's dangerous," Al warned her. "You can hurt yourself." He grabbed both her hands, and pulled them away.

Keke's dark brown eyes were still beaming with joy and delight. Hearing Al somehow caused her to brighten up even more. "Oh, my god! I-I just have to take a picture of you!" she shrieked, happily. I watched as she hastily dug into her pocket. My whole body somewhat tensed and my eyes narrowed, not knowing what to expect.

My eyes then widened with wonderment when she pulled out a strange, rectangular device. I never seen anything like it. It was fairly small with a dark purple covering. I nearly jumped in surprise when I heard a 'click' sound followed by a bright flash a split second later. I flashed my gaze at Al to find even he was stunned and amazed by the strange device.

I stared at the device once more. My brain was filled with burning curiosity and keen interest. I studied the thing while she continued playing with it. It seemed to be made of some sort of dark rock or maybe glass.

"Awww! This a good picture!" Keke cooed, rubbing her face against.

Okay… She was officially beginning to creep me out. Luckily, Rose, who had left earlier at my request, returned.

"Good news! Father Cornello wishes to see you!" she cheerfully informed me.

I hid my smirk. Finally! I was a few steps away from the Philosopher's Stone. "C'mon, Al!" I gestured towards my younger brother. "Let's go!"

"Um, hold it!" I could her Keke's voice shout. "What about me?" Her question was directed more towards Rose than us. She also seemed kinda annoyed.

Rose just looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Keke, but you should stay here."

"Not happening," the dark skinned girl pouted, angrily crossing her arms.

"Please. Keke. I'm sure Father Cornello will see you soon."

The girl still didn't budge. In fact, she became even more annoyed.

"Keke, please listen to Rose," Al said, trying to placate her. And funnily enough, it worked like a charm.

"Okay!" she beamed happily at Al, her entire demeanor changing. "Whatever you say Mr. Armor. Just promise to come back. I want to take some more pictures! You're just so cute!" She winked at him.

Al blushed. "Uh, yeah, sure," he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

I huffed, getting irritated at the delay. We don't need anymore distractions!

"Al!" I shouted at him. "Hurry up! Let's go!"

Al nodded his head. "Oh, right, brother. I'm coming."

* * *

We began walking away with Rose escorting us to Cornello, leaving the weirdo girl behind. Heh. Good riddance. I hope I don't have to see her again.

The meeting with Father Cornello was just about what I expected from an evil priest. Though, his stupid innocent act and his annoying preach about Leto was really starting to irk me. Does he really believe that an alchemist like me would fall for that bullshit?

Just minutes ago, his followers tried to kill us. He tried to pass off the incident as them being led 'astray' from the path of Leto. I snorted. Who would believe such a bold faced lie? Does he really take me for an idiot? It's also kinda convenient that he shows up right _after_ a failed murder attempt.

I could see the Philosopher's Stone. It was so close…! Just so close…! It was on the idiot's ring. I could almost taste it!

"That is just something I don't get. How could you ignore the Law of Equivalent Exchange? Then I got to thinking… If you somehow managed to acquire an item that was said to boost your alchemic powers." My eyes zeroed in on his ring. "That would explain ever-"

"Neeerrrdddd!"

I froze at the new sound in the vicinity. I felt my left eye twitch at the familiar insult. You have gotta be kidding me! Did the little nuisance follow us here? Didn't Rose and Al make it perfectly clear to her to stay behind? How did she tail us anyway? We were escorted by Cornello's guard dogs?

"Who was that?" Cornello yelled. So he heard her too? Judging by Al and Rose's puzzled expressions, they heard her as well. That just proves it wasn't my imagination. The weirdo is in here somewhere. She really sneak in here! The stupid idiot! She better stay hidden, if she knows what's good for.

"Huh? I could swear I heard someone." Cornello seemed to be quickly losing interest. That's good. His attention drifted back to me and Al, seeing as we were a bigger threat than some annoying girl that really should have minded her own business.

Cornello didn't waste any time showing his darker, true colors by practically blackmailing Rose into mistakenly shooting Al under the pretense of Leto's orders. Even though the Fullmetal Alchemist is _me_! _I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist_!

The battle just went downhill from there.

* * *

I was in a tremendously foul mood now. The stone… The thing we spent years searching for...was a fake! It was a fucking fake! I can't believe! All that work...being tormented by third rate priest...setting a trap for him… All that fucking work for _nothing_!

I was so angry, so infuriated, so frustrated! I still couldn't return Al to normal. How long will our search go on for?

I bought our train ticket to return us back to East City. Colonel Bastard will be expecting me to report back as soon as possible now that I was done with my mission in Liore. Urgh! I could already see the bastard's smug smirk and hear his mocking, arrogant tone.

"Hey, you! Wait up!"

I paused in my steps at the sound of someone calling us. We both turned just in time to see that annoying girl running up to us. My brow twitch and my face set into an annoyed scowl.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I yelled at her angrily.

"Brother, language!" Al chasisted me, but I ignore him.

"Are you following us?"

Despite her panting, the dark skinned girl had the nerve to smirk at me. I growled. I was in no mood for games.

"Yes," Keke said matter of factly.

"Why?" Al piped in before I could explode on her. "Do you need something?"

She pointed her gaze at Al and pouted. "Well, first off, did you forget about your promise about letting me take more pictures of you, Mr. Armor? And second, I need your help."

"And why should we help you?" I growled.

"Pretty please," she pleaded, trying to put on her best puppy dog face.

"Our help isn't free, you know." I yelped when Al smacked the back of my head. I shot a pained glare his way.

"What do you need help with, Keke?" he asked her. He'd always been much more gentle and patient with people than me.

"I just need some money," she stated innocently.

"Hell no!" I shouted at her. Who the hell does she think she is? Asking us for money? The fuck? "If you need so bad, go get a job! C'mon, Al." I pulled my brother along with me.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way," I heard her mumble, but choose to ignore. That is...until I heard something to cause me to freeze in my tracks, and my blood to freeze.

_"Rose, this is the price of their sin. These fools attempted Human Transmutation! The greatest taboo for any alchemist! In their alchemist, they tried bringing someone dead back to life."_

* * *

**(A/N: This is it! The end of the chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed it!)**


	3. Anime

**(A/N: Here's chapter three of 'Follow the Stone'! I tried dishing out this chapter as quickly as possible. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Anime

_"Rose, this is the price of their sin. These fools attempted Human Transmutation! The greatest taboo for any alchemist! In their alchemist, they tried bringing someone dead back to life."_

I carefully examined the boys' expressions as I held up the video of the two of them going at it with Cornello. It started right after the Rose shot Al's helmet, showing his empty shell inside. They watched the video with jaw dropped, gobsmacked expressions.

I smirked cruelly. I felt so in power, so in control. Yes, I know blackmailing is such a dirty, almost criminal tactic, but at this point, I don't care. I am tired. I am fed up. I wanted to go home, and these punks ruined my chances of that. I didn't really care if that Cornello guy was an evil priest or not. All that mattered if he could help get home. What he does to the town afterwards was none of my concern. But because of them, I was back to square one. Stuck in the middle of f-ing nowhere with no idea how to get home! Great. Just great.

I couldn't tell what the fantastic armor was thinking, but the little nerd's expression went from startling shock to cold rage and blind fury. I could feel his anger coming off in waves. He was glaring at me and my phone with all the hate he could muster. At this point the video was already done, and I mischievously held my phone to my chest.

A dense, compressing silence filled the air.

"What…?" The blond one finally spoke. He was basically seething with anger. "What the hell?! How the fuck are their moving pictures of me and Al?!" he shouted, pointing furiously at my phone. "And why are our voices on it?!"

I rose an eyebrow at the way he described the video as a 'moving picture with voices on it'. Does he not know what a video is? Are they unfamiliar with cell phones? Dear god! Don't tell me in some sort of Isekai world where cell phones, no modern technology exist?

I shuddered at the possibility. I was already panicking at the mere thought. No, if there was no internet, that means I can't watch any anime or play any of my MMORPG games on my laptop. Fuck! This can't be happening! This is an otaku's worst nightmare.

I inwardly took a deep breath. I needed to calm down. I needed to remember that I was in control now. I was the top bitch around here. It wouldn't do me any good, if they sense the slightest weakness from me.

"Hey!" I barked at him. "I'm the one asking the questions around here. You better listen, if you know what's good for ya." I waved my phone, emphasizing my threat.

The kid's glare grew fiercer. He was grinding his teeth now. The armored giant demeanor changed as well. For the first time, it looked really dark and menacing.

The blond kid finally opened his mouth. "Or could I just take that thing from you, destroy it, and kick your ass," he threatened coldly, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, you want this?" I mocked him sassily, lightly shaking my phone. "Huh? You want this?" I pulled at the collar of my tank top. I looked down to make sure I was wearing a bra. I smirked when I was. Fun fact, sometimes I don't when I'm going to sleep. I lifted up my phone and stuffed in my bra without a second later. I glanced challengingly at the now blushing boys. "Come and get now, perv! You touch me, and I charge you with sexual harassment!" I sneered at them daringly.

The short tempered one was first to react, his embarrassment almost fading. Wow. He really hasn't been around many women, has he? He was so innocent. Was he still a virgin?

"Why you little…!" he screamed at him, only to be cut off by a metal hand blocking his path. He gazed up, baffled that his brother tried to stop him from pummeling me. "Al?"

"Stop, brother," the armor said, trying to hide own anger behind a logical mind. "Let's just hear what she has to say."

My smirk grew wider. "That's more like it," I said hauntingly. "Seems like one of you have some brains around here." They both glowered at me, but said nothing.

"Shut up and tell us what you want already," the blond growled.

I frowned. "First question. Where am I? What country is this?" I started off easy. I was still hoping I was in a different country and not in some foregin Isekai shit.

The two just looked at me confused as if I had grown a second hand.

"You are in Liore," the armor finally answered. "In the country of Amestris."

I froze. Amestris? I wired my brain for any country by the name of Amestris. Let's see… United States of America, Mexico, Canada, Puerto Rico, Russia, Germany, Japan, China, England, Nigeria, France, Egypt… I admit I don't know every damn country in the world. I'm not a history major. But I do know there's no such country as Amestris. It was way too fantasy sounding. Which means…

My eyes instantly widened with horror. Then I laughed. However, it wasn't a pleasant sounding laugh. It was filled with lifeless distress and terrifying dismay. I laughed with all my might, leaning back with one hand on my belly and the other on my face. I was laughing so hard, tears were starting to pour from my eyes. I barely noticed the guys were now staring at me like I was a crazed woman, but I paid them no mind as I slowly headed towards the empty train tracks. I put my bag on the side and gently laid down on it.

"Uh, Keke, what are you doing on the train tracks?" the armor's voice hesitantly drifting towards my ear. I could see them both staring down on me. The armored one seemed concerned about my mental state while the blond guy looked like he couldn't care less. The jerk.

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to get run over?!" I cried hysterically. My eyes were bloodshot and I had a crazed look on my face.

"What?" he yelled alarm, shocked at my deranged declaration. "You can't kill yourself!" He grabbed my arm, pulling me up from the tracks. I still had some semblance of reason to grab my bag. I couldn't it there. It's all I have in this Isekai world.

I took a moment to regain my breathing. This was no time to go insane.

"Are you okay?" the armor asked me, voice dripping with concern.

"Yeah," I said. "Just give me a minute." Okay, I was officially trapped in a world, not my own, and apparently if I die here, I die for real. What the fuck is this? Some SAO bullcrap? You know, despite how insufferable Sword Art Online is, I wish it was because at least then I would be in my own territory. It's an anime I've seen, so I know the plot, _and_ I'm a gamer, so surviving would be no problem for me.

But no, I was stuck in some weird Isekai world, and I have no damn clue how it runs. Think. Think! I gotta think of something. I stared at the near silent boys, then it clicked.

Wait! Weren't these two searching for some mystical item called the Philosopher's Stone? If this stone was as powerful as they say it was, then it could bring me home, couldn't it? Yes, at least have something to keep my hopes up now. Excellent.

"Okay, here's the deal," I said in an authoritative tone. The blond instantly narrowed his eyes on me. "You guys are going to take me with you. You would fed me and be my bodyguards."

"And why the fuck would we do that?" the blond yelled.

I glared at him. I was angry, okay? I was the point of wanting to rip my hair off. "Why? Because of you, fuckers, red riding hood idiot, my plan is ruined! You couldn't have waited a day until I got what I came here and left."

The boy scoffed. He had the nerve to scoff at me. "What you wanted Cornello to grant you a miracle?" he mocked me.

"Whether he does miracles or not was of no concern to me," I replied, hands on my hips.

"So, you think it's okay for Cornello to manipulate the people of Liore?" the blond sneered. "We stopped a tyrant from controlling the town."

"Wow, how noble of you," I said sarcastically.

"Spare me, you annoying idiot!" he yelled. "What were you going to do to Cornello? Plead and beg for him to help you?"

"Brother!" the armor chastised. We both ignored him, continuing our heated argument.

"Hey! Unlike you, at least I can _pretend_ to be nice to people!" I shouted offended.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, you can…" He rose a brow, gazing at me suspiciously. "Wait… Did you just say 'pretend'?

I ignored him, whistling innocently. "Look, nerd," I said impatiently. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"We're not taking you anywhere, you lousy-!" He was interrupted by his brother pulling him in.

I watched quietly as the two began whispering. I frowned, having half a mind to stalk up to them, so I could hear what they were saying. I don't want them getting any ideas on how they could steal my phone from while my guard is done. Well, as long as I am aware of all the tropes, cliches, and event flags, I'm good. I could stay one step ahead of them.

They broke away. The blond produced a sickening sweet smile. Okay. Now I _know_ something's up. He wasn't in this good a mood a minute. But two can play that game. I'll play along with whatever crap he's trying to pull.

"Okay, we'll take you with us." Even the sweetness in his voice was totally fake. Doesn't matter. I just want to get the fuck home, I would do anything for it.

In the end, I just cheered happily. "A black woman traveling with a couple of white guys. Let the controversy begin."

They frowned.

* * *

I was in a train's bathroom. I was currently changing my clothes. I was starting to hate how sweaty I was and the way my clothes stuck uncomfortable to my skin. I took off my sleep wear, and using a little ingenuity, I soaked a some toilet paper in soap and water, and used it to clean the areas of my skin I could reach the best I could. It was no bath or shower, but it would have to do for now. I'll deal with it until I can take a proper shower. I was just concerned about cleaning up all the sweat.

I dug into my bag and pulled out, a pair of very short jeans with a brown belt, knee high, black boots, and a black, sleeveless, crop jacket. I forgone wearing a shirt. I'm not wearing one in this damn heat. I made sure to change into a fresher pair of underwear though. I was showing a lot of skin with my choice of outfit. Anyone can see the scar on my chest, right between my breasts, my belly button piercing, and parts of daffodils tattooed on my right hip. Pieces of my dark hair was braided and tied at the back with a hair clip and the rest of my hair was let down.

Once, I finished dressing I walked out of the bathroom. As soon as stepped out of the bathroom, I could see the few people that were on the train besides us, stare at me with reddening, jaw dropped expressions. Men were ogling me and women were looking at me with disgust. I could hear harsh whispers about how uncouth I was dressing. I rolled my eyes. Say whatever you want, you snot nosed bitches! I feel perfectly comfortable in my body.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?!" the blond screeched flabbergasted and absolutely flustered and embarrassed. His face was as red as a ripe tomato. He was pointing furiously at my outfit or lack of. Even his armored brother was blushing profusely. Huh. Didn't know a suit of armor _could_ blush. Hmm. Guess with him, anything's possible. I _am_ in an Isekai. Logic doesn't work 100% of the time.

I plopped down on the empty beach. "Oh, so you can walk around shirtless, but I can't?" I said annoyed. It was amusing to see them both covering their faces in embarrassment. God, they really were innocent.

"You're a _girl_!" the blond yelled exasperated and flustered. "You're _supposed_ to be wearing a shirt!"

I scoffed. "So just because I'm a girl, I can't be shirtless?" I replied sassily. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'll put on a shirt just to get to stop whining about it, you prune." I unzipped my bag and dug into it and pulled out a dark purple, sleeveless crop top and a dark purple fedora. I quickly put it on just to get him to shut up. My flat stomach was still showing of course.

"Shut up!" the blond growled, his face uncovered from his hands. His blush was still present though. "What kind of girl walks around half naked anyway?"

I just rolled my eyes. There was a moment of silence that passed by. I decided to break it. "You guys do realize Liore is fucked, right?" I said, matter of factly.

The blond narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you mean?"

I rose a brow. "Do you mean the fact that people of Liore are in disarray right now? Or the fact that you just triggered an event flag called bad ending?"

He scoffed, not taking me seriously. "What are you talking about? I exposed that fake priest. The people of Liore would be fine."

I snorted. "Really? What makes you say that? You do realize Cornello can just come back, right?"

The blond just stared at me like I was dumb. "Weren't you listening? I _exposed_ the faker. The people of Liore knows he's false prophets now. There's no way he's coming back."

"Okay, calling him a false prophet is pretty vague at this point. But that besides the point. The point is all you did was get him to admit that he was just using his people. You did nothing to disapprove that his miracles."

The armored giant was the one to speak up this time, head tilted in confusion. "What do you mean? What are you getting?"

I crossed my arms, nonchalantly leaning back in my seat. "I mean, yes, it would be a big shock to the people to discover that they were being used by the bald bastard, but after the shock is gone then what? They would go right back to worshipping him. As long as he's granting them miracles, who cares if he's using them. Hell, some of them might think of it as owing Cornello for those said miracles."

The short one was starting to become irritated. "The Philosopher's Stone was a fake!" he sneered as if he hated being reminded of the fact he wasted his time. "So, he can't even perform his miracles anymore!"

I shrugged. "Then let me asking you a series of questions, you cock eyed smartass. What's stopping Cornello from finding another stone, real or not? What's stopping Cornello from just pretending everything that happened was just a fluke? To people, he only made one mistake. One mistake is no big deal. In fact, it would just humanize him, which would make it easier for people to connect and trust him. Why would Liore choose your word over his? To them, you're a nobody while he's a miracle granting prophet. And one more question, and this is the biggest one of all… Do the people of Liore even know what the _fuck_ alchemy is? Seriously, does one person in the _entirety _of Liore know alchemy? Did you...even once...stopped by to explain to the people the difference between Cornello's so called miracles and alchemy?" I huffed, my voice getting louder and harsher with each rhetoric. "Or did you just run away, assuming everything would be fine and dandy after the radio fiasco?" I sighed, quieting down. "In all honesty, were you genuinely even thinking about the people of Liore when you made your _grand_ prank against the fake priest? If so, that's stupidly optimistic of you to think Liore would be fine, even better _right after_ you left. If you were only thinking about yourself, then how incredibly naive and selfish of you. You potentially left a town in ruin for your own personal gain."

Both boys stood there in stunned shock. The blond one's opening and closing, but he couldn't come with proper comeback or argument. He seemed genuinely horrified. I can't tell what the armor was thinking. No face, no emotion. But he did have that distressing aura clouding him. Judging by their expressions, no. They have not put in a _single_ thought to the consequences of their actions. Good intentions or not.

I sighed in exasperation, shaking my head because these guys were complete morons. Clearly they have never seen a YouTube comment before. They don't know or they do not understand how batshit crazy people can get about their ideals, beliefs, and delusions. I am just _so_ glad this _isn't_ Higurashi. Messing with someone's messed up delusions is almost _guaranteed_ to get someone killed.

"Listen, _genius_, the next time you come with a _brilliant_ plan, keep it to yourself. The next time you _think_ you're doing the right thing, you're not doing the right thing." I made a mocking sigh of relief. "So glad I left before the riots start happening."

The blond was growling lowly, his fists trembling in anger. It was obvious he was fed with my condescending attitude and sass. "If you're so smart, how come you didn't say anything? Instead you came chasing after us. You are no better than us, so don't act like it!"

I made a noise, showcasing my total indifference of the situation. I lazily lifted up a finger. "For one reason and one reason only… I. Don't. Care," I drawled out slowly.

They gave a look of disbelief, and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Liore is not my place," I said simply. "Don't know anybody."

"I thought you were from Liore, Keke," the armored asked, genuinely confused.

I shook my head sadly, already missing home. Kinda. "Nope. I was...lost, and ended up in Liore."

The blond narrowed his golden eyes, suspicion gleaming in them.

I whistled innocently, deciding to change the subject. "Hey, enough. Since we are going to travel together…" I could hear the blond growled angrily at that, probably remembering that I am basically blackmailing them into letting me join. "Can I have your names? You know mine, but I don't know yours."

"My name is Alphonse, Alphonse Elric," the armor, now known as Alphonse, gestured to himself. "But you can call me 'Al'. And this is my older brother, Edward."

I instantly frowned, shooting the blond, now identified as Edward, a vexed look. "Your name is Edward? Seriously?"

He glared at me in return. "You gotta a problem with my name?" he barked.

I stared at him for a good few minutes. I huffed out an air of exasperation. "Okay. We're doing this now." I breathed out my nose. "I have nothing against your name. It's just...I have met a _lot_ of Edwards before, and to tell you the truth, I'm completely spent. I don't want to have to memorize anymore Edwards." I gave him a dirty look as if his name offended me. "Why can't your name be cooler, like Al's name? Something cool like Xavier or Micheal or Snake."

I grinned to myself. A dark, creepy grin, liking the sound of that name. "Snake. Yeah, that's a good one," I muttered mischievously. "Snake Elric." I gleefully began imitating a snake by slithering my tongue like that.

"Stop that, you weirdo!" Ed shouted annoyed and disgust.

I huffed. "Fine." Way to ruin my fine. I gazed out the window and it was already dark. Usually, I would be watching anime on my laptop or playing my video games, but since there's no _internet_, there's no point.

I decided to just call it a day. Hell, going to sleep is probably the best thing I need to recharge my brain from all the craziness. I dug into my bag and pulled out my Pikachu and Eevee blanket. I zipped my bag back and used it as a pillow. Getting into a comfortable position, and closed my eyes. Not before muttering a "Goodnight." to the boys.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling somewhat refreshed. And when I say 'morning', I meant _early_ morning. It was dawn out. The sun hasn't even risen yet.

"Good morning, Keke."

I almost yelped in surprise at the sudden voice. I gazed to see Al sending me a sheepish look. Edward was still asleep.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said apologetically.

I shook my head and yawned, stretching my tired limbs. "No, it's alright. I kinda forgotten where I was, so hearing your voice startled me a bit. It's fine now."

I opened my bag and took out my laptop, ignoring the look of fasicantion coming from Al's glowing eyes. I know I made a mental note to keep my modern technology hidden, but I lasted _too_ long without watching a _single_ anime. At this point, I was like, fuck it.

I may not have the internet, but I have DVDs. Now I'm glad more than ever that I brought some anime DVDs during my sleepover at Emily's house. I pulled out my DVD case, and scanned my selection of DVDs. What to watch? What to watch? I have Death Note, the first three seasons of Bleach, One Punch Man, Your Lie in April, A Silent Voice, Wolf Children, Your Name, I have both Higurashi and Higurashi Kai, Another, Assasination Classroom, Madoka Magica and Rebellion of course, Yuki Yuna is a Hero, Made in Abyss, Hell Girl, Blood+, Blood-C and it's sequel, Blood-C: the Last Dark, Monster, Food Wars, Konosuba, Sunday Without God, Miss Koboyashi's Dragon Maid, Monster, Death Parade, Violet Evergarden, Nichijou, The Devil is a Part Timer, The Promised Neverland, Happy Sugar Life, School-Live, Akame ga Kill, Angel Beats…

I have a _lot_ of DVDs, okay? In fact, this isn't even a portion of my collection I have more...back...home. I disheartened at the notion of home. I have more, which I probably would never be able to watch again. Dammit! At least I brought my favorites. I only buy DVDs of anime I have watched and thoroughly enjoyed. Sometimes, I question why I do it? Can't I just watch online, and save my money for something better or for buying more games? But now, I'm truly, _truly_ glad I bought the DVDs because these anime would probably be the _only_ ones I can watch until I return home. And who knows how long that would take? Months? Years? I also brought along some manga, like Elfen Lied and Berserk for example, but I'm not in a reading mood. Honestly, my bag was filled with nothing but anime and manga, besides the usual essentials needed in any sleepover. Some of the anime are subbed and some are dubbed.

I ignored the way Alphonse was still staring at my laptop and DVDs with great interest. I ignored him, only because I was staring at the next DVD in my hand in absolute horror and incredible repulsion. School Days?! Why the hell is School Days in my bag?! I don't even fucking own School Days!

Then I noticed a signature tear at the corner of it. Emily's! This is Emily's School Days! I remember her begging tirelessly to watch despite my efforts to ignore her. After a while, I caved, and did watch. Only the first three or four episodes. Afterwords, I raged quit. I needed all the brain bleach I can get my hands to get rid of the abinmotion that is School Days. I told Emily this, and she insistent I watch it to the very end. Watch...all...twelve...episodes. I shuddered, telling her I'm never watching School Days. _Ever_.

That little troll…! She must have slept her DVD into my bag when I wasn't looking. Damn you, Emily. Damn you. I have half a mind to toss this into the nearest trash bin when I find one. Then I remembered this is Emily's only copy, and she probably wants it back. ...Someday.

I paused, resisting the urge not to be sad. Yeah, I'm just going to put School Days in the very, _very_ bottom of my bag, where I would _never_ touch it. _Again_.

After a bit of eni, meani, minie, mo… I chose to watch Another. Why? Well, I only watched it once, and I always wanted to watch again. Now's the time than any since I have nothing _new_ to watch.

I popped all the DvDs back in the case collection while leaving Another out, and stuffed the case back in my bag. I switched on my laptop. I finally gazed at Al while I waited for my laptop to load up.

"Hey, you want to watch some anime?" I asked. It's always better to watch with company. As long as it isn't Hentai, then it's just awkward.

He tilted his head in confusion. "What's anime?"

I lightly chewed on the bottom of my lip. How do I explain anime and DvDs in a time, I'm guessing, where TVs don't even exist yet?

"Do you know what books are, Al?" I answered a question with a question.

Confused, he slowly nodded.

"Do you know what pictures are?"

Another nod.

"Well, think of anime as moving...picture books," I finished explaining. Wow, my explaination sounded so dumb, but it was the best I could come up with.

He seemed to give it some thought before nodding once more, most likely remembering my blackmail video of him and his brother.

I popped the DvD in my laptop and waited for Another to come up. "Oh, I hope you don't mind horror," I hurriedly said, immediately clicking on it. I turned my laptop, so Al could get a better look. Man, I wish they had tables.

He shifted, so he could get a better view. He awed at the bright flashes and lights and mechanics. I smiled slightly at his childish wonder.

Then the first episode started playing.

* * *

A couple of hours or so has already passed, and we already watched five episodes of Another. The sun had risen quite a while ago. My eyes glued to the screen, not wanting to miss a single moment of what happened. This is what happens when I watch anime. I'm always totally quieted and focused on the screen.

What about Al? Well, Al was… He was… He's shivering in the corner right now. , he's not a big fan of horror. Go figure Kinda ironic, really. A giant, intimidating suit of armor, who chases around bad guys, probably on a regular basis, is scared of a little guts and gore.

If he was scared, why didn't he say anything? Maybe he's read horror _books_ before, but never a horror _anime_. Now, he has the misfortune to know that horror books and anime are completely different. At least with books, the horror is left to the person's own imagination, and the limits they allow themselves to imagine it. With anime, they can't do that. It's all there for them in its horrifying magic.

I heard Ed began to stir right when the sixth episode was just about to finish.

He yawned loudly, stretching his body as far as his short body could. "Morning, Al," I said groggily. I was aware of the way he purposely didn't say "good morning" to me.

He took a good look around his surroundings, then gazed at us. "What are- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?!" he screeched with massive appalling alarm and horrifying shock, his golden eyes almost bulging out of his head. He screamed right at the part where the teacher committed suicide in front of students.

Wow… Part of me kinda felt bad. That isn't… That isn't something _anyone_ should wake up to.

However, I ignored that part of mind, and continued keeping my eyes glued to the screen. "Shh," I shushed him.

He glared at me. He opened his mouth, only for his angry retort to be blocked by Al covering his eyes.

"It's an anime called Another, brother," Al squeaked fearfully. "Don't look. Please don't look. It's...too...terrifying. It's not meant for mortal eyes."

That just caused millions of questions to grow inside Ed's head. He struggled against his younger brother's hold, but Al was adamantly refusing to let go for the sake of his older brother's sanity.

That just how the rest of the morning went. Me watching Another, Al shaking in terror in his seat, and Ed struggling viciously against his brother's hold.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter three! Yes, Keke is a cruel, manipulative bitch with a lot of sass and a bit of a no nonsense attitude. Next up, the rest of the train ride and East City where Mustang and his crew would make their appearance. Leave any you like in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	4. The Military!

**(A/N: This has been a long time coming… I have nothing to say, except sorry. Here's chapter 4 of "Follow the Stone". Enjoy!)**

* * *

The Military?!

The train stopped in a place called East City. A stupid name for a city. As much as I wanted to pull out my phone and headphones, I decided not to- which killed me a little on the inside. I was dying to listen to some anime openings. Maybe the "One Punch Man" opening or "Kaguya-sama: Love is a War".

I let the brothers lead me… whatever. They were my escorts and bodyguards. I was already aware that they were probably leading her somewhere that I would be in trouble, but I don't care. I was ready for a fierce scolding from their parents. Not like it hasn't happened before.

After about 30 mins of walking and a couple of twists and turns, we entered a huge, imposing building. When I noticed all the people in blue uniforms, a sense of dread began to fill me. Was I in the police station?! Maybe their parents worked here? Oh God! Don't tell her she just blackmailed children of a police officer? If so, should she cut her losses and make a break for it?

Or maybe I was just overthinking this. If this was a police station, then wouldn't there be a giant sign at the front? Although- for a quick glance- I did spot a green flag with a symbol of dragon on it. Huh… The same symbol that was on the blonde kid's pocket watch. Another sense of dread and trepidation hit me. Even if it's not a police station, this build must hold some importance.

I really wanted to demand where we are, but I kept my mouth stitched shut. I didn't want to make a scene. I was in an unknown place with unknown people. If this was some sorta government facility in this Isekai world, then there's 78% chance that I'm royally screwed. Unless I'm some kinda main character with manipulation powers or plot armor. Something was telling me to make a break for it while I still had the chance.

My chance flew away when the nerdy kid opened a pair of large double doors.

"C'mon!" Ed said harshly to her.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I'm not gonna show any fear in front of this punk. I stuck my nose pointedly, and followed the boys inside. Man, I was so stupid. The door closed and it was too late to escape. Smartly, I stayed in the back and out of the way as the brothers approached the uniform people.

I spotted a total of five people all sitting in one large table- doing paperwork. Guess, they don't have cubicles. They were all wearing the same uniform. There was a fat guy. A nerd with glasses. Another was one of those "Brock" character types. You know? The ones with their eyes always closed. A blonde smoker. And a blonde woman.

I felt apprehensive being around people I don't know. Especially if they were dressed in uniform. What if they were in some kinda occult or something? I wouldn't put it past Nerdy Edgelord to be a part of one. Maybe I should make a break for it while I still can.

"Ed. Al. Who is this?"

Shit!

I've been spotted.

Fuck my life!

I felt all the adults' gazes on me, and I tried to keep my nerves in check. "Uh, hi?" I awkwardly said. "I'm just a new friend of there's. No big deal."

I heard Edgelord scoff before entering into a door that wasn't behind me with his tin can brother. Once the door shut and I was alone with strangers, I inwardly gulped.

When I was bombarded with questions, I did my best to answer them with a forked tongue and a deceptively polite smile.

Afterwards- several minutes later- I internally praised whatever God was watching over me tonight.

I thanked the people for their time, and I entered.

And that was when I knew I was royally fucked!

Fuck my life!

Fuck this stupid Iskei world!

Fuck everything!

The man leaning on his desk gave me the most intimating, threatening glares I have ever seen! Seriously! It was like he was trying to burn a whole into my very soul. I know a look that says "I'm in major trouble" when I see one.

Damn! Is this their father? Did they rat me out because of the blackmail? All I wanted was a free train ride and some protection in this unknown world. Was that too hard to ask?

Not wanting to look stupid nor look intimdated, I casually took a seat on the sofa. I try to keep my cool as the man eyed me and and down as if trying to engage my threat level. The tension in the room was so thick as everyone's- mainly the idiot brothers' and their father's- eyes were on me.

"You are one of the shadiest guys I have met," I blurted it out, but immediately regretted it. Why to go, stupid. I just had to comment on his Gendo-esque style of sitting/leaning on his desk.

The slight narrow of his eyes were the only indication he'd heard me.

"My name is Colonel Roy Mustang," he finally introduced himself.

I immediately stiffened. Colonel? Don't people in the military associate themselves like that? Have a rank system? Sergeant? Colonel? General? Things like that?

My eyes widened in horror. I glanced over to see the blonde nerd shooting me a triumphant smirk that screamed "payback's a bitch isn't it?". The bastard!

"Uh, your voice sounds like a raccoon getting run over by a tractor. Did you know that? Um, I just thought it was something you should know. Sorry, Officer Mustard." I clamped my mouth shut. Stupid! You are not supposed to say _anything _in front of frickin' officer. Why do I feel the need to run my mouth under pressure? "You have a nice wife." Shut up, already!

He frowned- eyes narrowed (probably from that dead raccoon comment) brows creasing- but he still kept that cold and calculating look he had. "What wife?"

"That pretty, blonde lady," I said dumbly.

"That's my Lieutenant," he replied, lacking any emotion.

"Oh…" I fidgeted nervously in my seat. I protectively kept my backpack close to me. Hey! I'm protecting my shit, even if it costs me my life. It's the only thing I got in this jacked up Isekai world. If they want, they'd have to pry it from my cold, unmoving body. Fuck the police or military or whatever and their search warrants!

The dark haired man sat up straighter. "I heard something rather _interesting_ from Fullmetal." His tone sounded menacing. Dark and threatening. I am so screwed! Stupid bastard!

"What do you mean?" I did my best to sound unfazed, and play the innocent card.

"You've required some very confidential information about my subordinate."

I rose a confused brow? What confidential information? "I plead the 5th." I honestly had no idea why I said that. It's just seemed like what people say when they are detained by the police. Of course- I wasn't dealing with the police- but people in the actual fucking army! Fuck my life!

They stared at me in confusion.

A distraction! I needed a distraction to bind my time to escape.

"You want to hear something gross?"

Their looks of confusion were now slightly mixed with disgust. Hey! I haven't even said anything yet. But I don't blame them. Anyone would instinctively be repulsed by the thought of something disgusting.

"I once drank milk, and it squirted out of my eye." I don't know why I was telling them this. I just figured I should spout out enough nonsense to make them forget about their original objective of bringing me here. I'll escape, and hopefully never have to deal with these crazy assholes and their fanatic military while I'm in this fucked up Isekai world. I never thought I would say this as an Otaku, but I wanna go home! Home where it's nice, safe, and warm.

"What the fuck?" the blonde nerd search. He turned to his armored brother. "You see, Al? I told you milk is dangerous.

"Excuse me, officer, sir?"

The dark-haired man pinch the bridge of his nose, and let out a deep, exasperated sigh. "What is it?"

"I always had this question… How long do people stay in jail for robbing a grocery store?"

"8 years?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as if trying to figure out where I'm going with this.

8 years? I thought it was 10 - 12 years? Guess, different worlds meant different rules and policies. Should've known.

"Then what if the guy wasn't wearing any pants?" I said in the most straight-laced tone I could muster. The response was immediate.

Edgelord and his brother both sputtered with deep red blushes on their faces. I still had to get used to the fact that armors can blush in this world. Officer Mustard was looking at me as if he was debating whether to believe me or not, but his cheeks had a slight tint of pink in them.

"The fuck?!" the blonde screamed, slamming his hands on the table. "Are you kidding me?"

I shook my head sympathetically. "No, I'm not. He wasn't wearing any underwear. I could clearly see his dick hanging out. It was 5 inches by the way."

The men grew an even deeper shade of red. I don't if it's from mental imagery- my lack of tact and vulgar description- or both.

"You should probably arrest the dumbass who named this city," I deadpanned.

Mustard snorted. "How can we arrest someone who's long gone by now?" he replied mockingly. It was obvious he was trying to recover from the embarrassment, and regain his usual nonchalant coolness.

"Then he's probably in Hell then because he's too stupid to climb the stairway up to Heaven. Can I have a sandwich?"

"What do you think this is?!" Mustang shouted, a tick mark on his forehead. It looks like he was finally fed up with me. The last of his patience snapped.

"Sorry. I just wanted a sandwich," I grumbled, "No need to get so angry about it."

Just then the doors suddenly burst open. And I found my chance to escape!

"Hey, Roy! Ho-"

"FREEDOM!"

* * *

**(A/N: This is the end of chapter 4! I hope this is good! I have 2 questions…**

**Q#1: Do you think Keke should follow Ed and Al through their journey? Or work under Team Mustang?**

**Q#2: At first, this was gonna be an Ed/OC story, but I'm not so sure anymore. I'm leaning more towards Al/OC now… What do you guys think? Ed/OC or Al/OC? Or do you have someone else in mind that Keke should end up with? Only no yaoi or yuri. I have nothing against those, it's just I have **_**no idea**_** how to write same-sex relationships- unless the relationship is already canon.**

**Leave any comments and questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	5. Sex and Times

**(A/N: Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!)**

* * *

Sex and Times

"Hey, Roy! Ho-"

"FREEDOM!"

Mustang was on full alert when he watched the dark-skinned girl scramble hurriedly out of the couch, trying to make a break for it. Damn, Hughes, and his inconvenient timings.

Keke's foot got caught on the edge of the couch, and she landed face first in the ground. "Shit!" she groaned. Luckily, she managed to save her bag.

She heard the blonde nerd laughing out loud at her epic blunder, but ignored the feelings of anger and embarrassment boiling inside her. Escaping is more important. She quickly scrambled up to her feet- bag in hand- and aimed for the opened door. Once she was out, she was free!

"Hughes, get her!"

A strong hand instantly grabbed her forearm. She cursed under her breath.

Escape attempt: failed!

* * *

"So here I am being held custody by the stupid military fill of shitheads and assholes," Keke grumbled irritably. "And to think all I wanted to enjoy a quiet life playing games, reading manga, and watching anime." As she ranted, she was middle of nonchalantly painting her nails with dark purple nail polish. She ignored the incredulous looks she was getting from everyone in the room.

Mustang frowned in displeasure, glaring at her disapprovingly. "Stop doing your nails. This is a military office."

The dark-skinned glanced up at him uncaringly. "I already started. Too late to stop now."

"Don't you ever take anything seriously?!" Ed yelled.

"Are you going to make me a sandwich?" she countered. He scowled in response. "Then shut the hell up, and sit ya ass down," she sassed.

Hughes decided it was time he took the initiative. He snatched the nail polish right out of Keke's grasp just as she was about to her right ring finger.

"Hey!" she protested indignantly.

"You can have this back after Mustang is done with you, young lady", Hughes said, scolding her like she was a petulant child.

Keke face twisted with perplexity. "Mustang? Who the hell is Mustang?"

A tick mark grew on Mustang's face. "_I'm_ Mustang," he sighed exasperatedly. "I told you my name a few minutes ago."

"You? I thought your name was Mustard."

There was a small snicker in the background. It was coming from the blonde alchemist.

"It's _Mustang_!" he shouted, getting aggravated.

"But all this time I've been calling Officer Mustard. Why didn't you saying anything, you dumb goof?" she frowned.

Edward was full blown laughing hysterical. Al tried fruitlessly to get him to stop laughing at the Colonel. Mustang threw his subordinate a dirty look.

"You shouldn't laugh at your father like that, Eduardo."

Ed's laughter stopped instantly, replaced with angry scowl. "_What_ did you say?" he growled. "Did you just call that bastard my father?!" With every word, his voice went up an octave.

She was confused. "He's not your father?"

"Hell no!/No!/He's not our dad." Ed, Mustang, and Al all shouted/rebuffed at the same time.

Brown eyes locked on the dark-haired male dubiously. "Then, dude, who the fuck are you? Why are you here?"

Mustang did his best to keep his cool. He pinched his in exasperation. He felt like he was going around in circles. It was beginning to frustrate.

"I'm Colonel Roy _Mustang_, and this is _my_ office," he repeated, hopefully for the last time. "You are in Eastern Command Center. _My_ jurisdiction."

"_Your_ jurisdiction?" Keke said incredulously. "Fuck you and your jurisdiction! Do you think that won't stop me from kicking your ass?" She stood up on the table. Mustang was _not_ amused to see her feet on his furniture. "C'mon! Let's go right now! Let's see how much your jurisdiction would do for you once I kick your jurisdiction ass. I'll kick your ass all over the planet."

"She's feisty, Roy," Hughes whistled, clearly amused by the scene.

A sound of gunshot rang through the room. Keke instantly froze in fear when something grazed her hair. She turned around to see the blonde woman staring at her coldly, gun pointed in her direction.

"Step away from the Colonel, and sit down."

"Y-Yes, ma'am," the dark-skinned girl replied obediently, taking her spot back at the couch.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Mustang said with absolute gratitude. He never thought he'd meet an impudent child who was ruder and more disobedient than Fullmetal. This is why he doesn't want any children. At least now he can get back to the interrogation. Something he should've been doing a long time ago.

"What's your name?"

"Kesandra Grey."

"Judging by your dark skin are you an Ishavalan? But you don't have the signature red eyes. Are you a descendant of one, perhaps?"

She raised an incredulous brow. "Ishvalan? Just because I'm black. Are you trying to be racist? That's it! I'm definitely kicking your ass!" A gun being cocked silenced her. She groaned in defeat. "Do something about your woman."

"She's not my woman. She's my Lieutenant."

"Then do something about her. I don't need a gun pointed at me every second."

"If it'll get you to obey, then I'll do what I must," Mustang smirked.

Keke crossed her arms with a pout. "I hope you never have kids, you shady, dead raccoon voice of a man," she retorted, trying to have the last bite.

He simply ignored her insult. "Where's your mother?"

"At home, banging her boyfriend."

Everyone's face turned red.

Hughes placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. "We don't need that much of a description," he said uncomfortably embarrassed. Nobody needed to know _that_.

"What's your mother's name?"

"Roshana Grey."

"What about your father? What's his name and where is he?"

She frowned, eyes narrowed in skepticism. "I think you are asking all these questions just to use as an excuse to procrastinate on your paperwork," Keke deadpanned, hands on her hips. She was glaring at the pile of paper- probably unfinished- sitting at the corner of his desk.

"You got a sassy one there, Roy," Hughes said amused. Mustang shot him a dirty look.

"What's your father's name?" Mustang repeated once more, leaving no room for argument or any more bullcrap.

She scowled. "Peter Grey." Mustang took note of the dark tone of her voice, keeping it for later. Something told him that she and her father don't get along.

"And where is he?"

"You tell me!" she snarled. That confirmed his silent question. "You're in the fucking military! Why don't you tell me where he is?"

An estranged father? Ed and Al could feel some sympathy for Keke, knowing what's like to have a father abandon their child.

"What were you doing in Liore?" Mustang continued.

There were lots of answers to that question. Most of the answers she didn't know. How did she end in this place? Answering that question would be answering the question of why she was fucking here in the first place? "Life sucks, and I wanted to flee," she deadpanned in the end.

No one knew what to say to that. They were wondering if she was being serious or not. Just then, a song began to play. Everyone- except Keke- began to look around in confusion.

Keke could feel her face heat up in slight embarrassment, knowing _exactly_ what song was playing- judging by the tempo. She fought down a snicker of a smile while she hid her face behind her hand. Why is the song- S&M by Rihana- playing? Since when did she have this song on her phone anyway? Granted, she has so many songs on her phone that she loses track of them. This was a song she probably downloaded a long time ago, and just forgot to delete.

Though it was pretty fucking hilarious to see everyone's faces turn a beet red when it got to the chorus. Fucking hiliaruious, but so innappriopriate given her current situation.

She took her phone out, only to be puzzled at the alarm button going off. The time showed 2:00 PM. When did she put the alarm on? Oh! It was in case she slept in. She wanted to wake up in time because she planned to go to the mall with Anna because she was looking forward to buying some "A Place Further than the Universe" DvDs. It was a series that she heard was a really good slice-of-life, coming-of-age anime. It was on her watch list. Now it was an anime she may never get the chance to watch.

Once Keke turned off her alarm, brown eyes gazed up to take in everyone's expression. Ed and Al's faces were jaw-dropped, a blushing deep red, and shell-shocked. The same expressions people and absolutely prudes have as if they heard the term and concept of sex for the first time. Heh. Maybe they have. They really are innocent virgins.

The adults- however, although embarrassed- seemed more fascinated by her phone than anything else. They stared at it as if it was _the_ Technology of the Century.

"What? What are you guys looking at?" Keke shouted defensively. "This isn't a room full of _perfect_ people! That's bullshit! All you have your own problems!" She crossed her arms with a huff. "To hell with you all! I am who I am!"

"Why the hell do you have that music?" Ed yelled appalled, face still a blushing red.

"Because I can! And don't try to act all innocent," she sassed with exaggerated hand movements. "You know how you were born. Don't try to deny it. Don't act like it's something new or a new discovery you dug up. You were born because your father had sex with your mother. Whether love was involved or not doesn't matter. The simple fact is your father plowed your mother." Keke jerked her body in a forward repeatedly. "He was like 'Bam! Bam! Bam! You like that? Bam!'" She stopped, folding her arms behind her head and leaned back on the couch. "And your mother was like 'Oh! Oh, yeah! That feels so good! Yeah, right there! Right there!' Then your father shot Edward right into your mother's womb once he was done. That's how you were born. They fucked. You were created. End of story. It's not rocket science."

The men's faces in the room grew as red as cherries out of immense embarrassment at such an inappropriatedescriptive accuration of something out of a porn scene. They shifted uncomfortable, too dumbfounded to say anything. Edward, for his part, gobsmacked. His jaw was dropped as his face showed a mixture of mortification and disgust at the thought his Mother having sex with that _Bastard_.

"Dude, you are like in your 40s. Don't act like an embarrassed child."

"I'm 29!" Mustang exclaimed like an upset child. How come with every comment she makes, she throws a jab at him? "And what is that anyway?" he asked intrigued by the device in her hand.

Keke looked up from her phone for a second. "Huh? Oh, it's my phone," she answered, her focus on her phone as she continued to type away. She wanted to check what can and can't work on it with no internet.

Mustang frowned. His dark eyes narrowed at her suspiciously. "That's not a phone," he corrected her.

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not. This is a phone." He smirked, pointing at the device on his table as if he won the debate. The response he received was _not_ one he was expecting. The girl burst in a full blown, hysterical laughter. She was holding her side as she laughed so loudly. He swore the whole office could hear her

"Dude, that's like prehistoric!" she laughed. "That box is like hundreds of years old. Who uses phones like that anymore? What, did you steal it from a Museum of History or something? I haven't seen crap like that since my grandfather's time. I mean, the year is 2018. I didn't know phones like that exist anymore."

Everyone stared at her as if she had grown a second head, but she oblivious to it as she continued to laugh her ass off. Mustang opened his mouth, but she ruthlessly cut him off.

"Shut up, Mustard. You lost all rights to talk after you showed me that dinosaur you call a phone," she waved him off dismissively. The dark-haired man just scowled at her- shooting her a dirty look- jaw clenched and eyebrow twitching.

"Uh, Keke," Al piped in. "The year is 1914."

She paused for a second. "What?"

"It's 1914," Hughes said.

"What?" She blinked, not understanding if she heard them correctly or not.

"It's 1914!" Ed shouted. "Where the hell did you get 2018 from?"

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! Keke's attitude is more like "Fuck! I'm screwed either way, so I might as well go down in a blaze of glory.". The questions are still the same as before…**

**Q#1: Ed and Al or Team Mustang?**

**Q#2: Ed/OC, Al/OC, or something else?**

**Leave any comments and questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


End file.
